Field
The present disclosure relates generally to energy conservation and more specifically to thermostat set point identification.
Description of the Related Art
Heating and cooling usage is often a significant driver of energy use. These loads are dependent upon customer-defined heating and cooling set points, which determine the thresholds for heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system operation. Various efforts have been made to reduce energy use associated with heating and cooling usage.